Valhalla-Umbrella War
''For more information about the entire war and this articles full context, please view Karma War. Pre War Pre-April Tensions The road to war began as far as the, War of the Coalition, when the first alliances began to fight the New Pacific Order and her allies, so that they could destroy the currant Hegemony, led by the blocs of The Continuum and One Vision. When the War of the Coalition ended, the Hegemony had no major enemies and the bloc who they fought in the War of the Coalition, known as BLEU was heavily weakened, and they eventually ended up losing most of its members. Things started to change when in December 2008, the Grämlins became the first alliance to leave the Continuum. FOK shortly followed the Grämlins and left the Continuum too. After the bold moves by The Grämlins and FOK, many other alliances started to cancel treaties with the NPO and their major allies. The first indicator of a global war had started with all the cancelations. As March rolled into April, the cyberverse were waiting for a spark April Tensions When April came, it was pretty clear that some sort of major war was coming. The sides were beginning to form as all the major blocs prepared for war. Unfortunately for the Continuum, many more alliances would leave them before the war began. The alliances of Sparta, MHA, and TOP all left the Continuum. The cyberverse only needed a spark for the next Great War, which would eventually pit Valhalla and Umbrella to war. On April 20, 2009, the forces of the New Pacific Order attacked Ordo Verde. The Karma War had officially began. The War War Breaks Out The Valhalla-Umbrella Front was a major front in the much larger scale, Karma War. The road to war began when the New Pacific Order declared war on Ordo Verde, which would escalate into the significant, global conflict known as the Karma War. The Valhalla-Umbrella Front began when on April 23, 2009, Umbrella activated their treaty with Poison Clan, and declared war on Valhalla. The front esclated on the same night when Kronos activated their MDoAP with Umbrella, and declared war on Valhalla. With Valhalla being attacked by Umbrella, Kronos, and many other alliances, it was clear they needed help from their Purple allies. The question was, 'When would help come?' Olympian Offensive Help came when Olympus activated their MDoAP with Valhalla and declared war on Kronos. This gave Valhalla a much needed relief as Olympian forces came in and fought the Kronos soldiers. Fighting continued for 4 days, and than on the night of April 28, Umbrella declared war on Olympus. It was now a blood bath. All alliances in the war were above 1,000,000 NS. All had many nuclear weapons. All were well respected. This was not going to be an easy war for ether side. War Along the Front As the war escalated, more nations were put into anarchy. Both sides of the deadly front were being hit with cruise missiles and nuclear missiles each day. The alliance that was the most affected in the war was Valhalla. In the whole Karma War, Valhalla had lost about half of their score and were now out of the Sanction Race. Day by day the fighting increased, but eventually the Umbrella Coalition with the help of other alliances, began an offensive against the Purple Coalition. Both Valhalla and Olympus were now under full attack from the forces of Umbrella and Kronos. Peace Fortunately for Olympus, they were granted honorable peace terms, and they gained reputation for defending Valhalla. Unfortunately for Valhalla, they were outnumbered as they fought Umbrella, Kronos, and other alliances. Then on May 11, 2009, Valhalla surrendered to the forces of Umbrella, Kronos, Poison Clan, Random Insanity Alliance, Fark, Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, Internet Superheroes, and Alpha Omega. The long, major front, in the Karma War was finally over. Declarations of War * Umbrella DoW on Valhalla * Kronos DoW on Valhalla * Olympus DoW on Kronos * Umbrella DoW on Olympus Category:Karma War